Ash meets The Unknown
by Corythexdimensioner
Summary: Bonnie losses Dedenna and Squishy (Gasp!), everyone meets a hooded man , a man who seems quite familiar to Ash.
1. Intro

**This is my first story, do not judge.**

 **I don't own Pokémon because if I did weird things would happen.**

It was a morning like any other in the kalos region but something didn't smell right, literally.

Ash woke up to a "bang".

Once Ash was dressed and Pikachu was awake the 2 went outside.

Ash asked what happened half an hour ago.

Serena explained that "dedenna and squishy disappeared from thin ,literally one second they were they next second they were gone".

"This machine should track down those two somewhere in the universe". Said Clement

"Really" asked Ash "yes" replied Clement "then science is so amazing "said Ash with sparkling eyes, unlike Serena and Bonnie who were like - (insert cricket sound)-.

Clement said "there beyond anything there is words for".

"Actually this is a word for it, which is xdiemension "said a hooded man behind everyone.

"Please call me The Unknown" said the man

"Also I will explain everything if you (points at ash) Ash ketchup beet me in a Pokémon battle".

End of chapter 1.


	2. The battle begins

"How about all vs one ""why not all vs all"

"Because I have infinite Pokémon" "Clement what does infinite mean? "Asked Bonnie.

"Infinite is a number so big that ...""you'd lose count "said the unknown.

"So any why do you accept?"

Ash thought for a second. "Yes" said ash slowly.

"Ok I'll be the ref "said Serena.

(Vs scene)Ash said "Go Greninja".

The Unknown said "go Megazone".

He though a metallic poke ball into the air, instead of the Pokémon coming out of the poke ball,

The Pokémon was the poke ball. The Unknown said "Megazone you are very smart so do whatever. I'll be training with Sumarain".

He through another metallic poke ball into the air. Just like Megazone the Pokémon Was the poke ball.

Sumarain looked like a Dusknor with samurai swords and outfit.

"Sumarain enter lightzaber Mode". Suddenly the swords became lightzabers.

The battle began.

I'm only 11 don't judge me


	3. Greninja

"Ok battle begin! "Said Serena. The Unknown began training with Sumarain and Megazone went into a Mega-Cory-Megazone mode.

"Greninga use water shuriken"(I hope I spelt shuriken properly).

Megazone howled "Megazone" (of course), who unleashed a deadly razor leaf.

Right at that moment Ash remember to scan Sumarain and Megazone "no data" "what!?".

Megazone uses earthquake. "Greninja jump into the sky and use water shuriken"

"Megazone "used geoshard. "Gren...ninja".

"Stronger, stronger together!"

Everyone stared in awe as Greninga enter Ash-Greninga form.

(Ten Shurikens later)

Megazone was very weak and Ash-Greninga was untouched.

Suddenly Megazone said "Delete" and deleted Ash-Greninga.

"Woah, woah Megazone don't delete things, usually it could kill something"

"What?, will Ash be alright?" asked Serena

"Yes he will, deleting is unstable in this xdiemension". Said the Unknown

"What?" exclaimed Clement.

"I'll explain later" Said the Unknown

The next chapter will be out next week.

Bye


	4. explaining

**I found word2013!**

"What should I explain first?" "Maybe you could explain why Sumarain and Megazone have no data". (Megazone looks like a Magnazone). "Ok, Megazone and Sumarain Have no data because there robots, well technically Megazone is a robot because he is: 90% robot, 9% me since I inserted my DNA and is 1% everything else ever".

"Um…. 90% robot is Impossible and 1% everything ever!?"Exclaimed Clement "That is scientifically impossible." "No, but it is magically possible". "Magic isn't real." "How come I can do this?" The Unknown launched a fireball at Chespin who then fainted. Everyone stared at the Unknown. "I don't have to grin, I'm still hooded" "Cool". "No that was hot this is cool" and with that the unknown Launched an iceball at delphox who then fainted. "still don't need to grin". "Ok, how about you unhood" "I was getting to that ok, ash you might be surprised I am (drumroll here) Cory Scott-smith "said Cory (Please note that I'm him).

"Ok Cory how are you magic? "Asked Serena. "When an xdiemensioner turns 11 there powers activate". Explained me. "Wait does that mean you're not human!?"Asked clement. "I've been inhuman for 150 trillion years, since xdiemensioners are immortals"." So you're 150 trillion and 11 years old, immortal, inhuman and you made beater machines than clement could ever make "scraped up bonnie. "No and in exactly 1 year from now clement will make something very useful". "Oh". "Anyway, I can travel in time and space and xdiemensions. Also I brought in the words xdiemension, xdiemensioner and xworld into the xworld. An xworld is a group of xdiemensions, xdiemensions are versions of an xdiemension in an xworld, and a main xdiemension is the xdiemension all the other xdiemensions are based on. I live in this xworld's xdiemension." "Ok …, what can you do Cory?" asked Bonnie .Cory said calmly "Anything".

"Prove it" "Ok" and then Cory made a round black sphere in mid-air. "what is that?" asked Ash "It's either a void ship or a hole in the fabric of time and space" "So?" "If it's a hole in you-know-what when I put my hand in it my hand will disappear and then reappear". Cory put his in and (of course) it disappeared "if you wait a second …" Cory's hand reappeared "reality reboots". Cory then made the hole in T.A.S (Time and space) disappear. "So are we going to find Zyg… I mean Squishy and Dedenna?" "Yes!" replied Bonnie. "Well then, let's go!" The group was about to leave when there was an ear-pitching endoskeleton-bracing 'boom!'.

 **To be continued in chapter 5: Yr-oc**


	5. Yr-oc

**Maybe I predicted wrongly**

 **New characters: Yr-oc (wire-oc) Cory incorruptus form Yr-oc incorruptus form**

Everyone ran outside to see a man floating in mid-air wearing: a black shirt, a red jacket, galactic jeans, white shoes and red gloves. "Yr-oc" snarled Cory. "Who's Yr-oc" asked clement. "Yr-oc is me backwards, literally" (that means that I'm wearing: a white shirt, a blue jacket, world shorts, black shoes and blue gloves under my clock/cape) "so Yr-oc what are you up to now?" "Not telling you" "fine do it your way" .Cory then used shadow ball "gaaa" "why you little!" Yr-oc started to strangle Cory like how Homer strangles Bart. The battle went for half an hour.

That half an hour later Cory said "you asked for this, xdiemension knight, father, creator of everything, lend my you're power, verto! " In a flash (literally) Cory looked like the white knight but more you know, xdiemensional. "Now the battle begins" "Not quite antixdiemension knight blah, blah, blah, berto" now Yr-oc was a knight "now it begins" said the antixdiemension knight


	6. a battle and a suprise

**Return of Squishy and home of a fusion**

"Ok Yr-oc battle begin" said Cory or the xdiemension knight. Then the white knight chronicles battle music started playing from somewhere. The 2 clashed swords until it was night and it was getting boring to watch when suddenly Squishy jumped/hoped on to Bonnie's head and off again and again. "Squishy get off my head, what wait?" as soon as Bonnie looked at Squishy, Squishy was hoping away so Bonnie chased after her (Squishy is a girl in my fanfictions) but Squishy was going too fast and Bonnie tripped/face planted into a hole with muddy water at the bottom. Squishy jumped in after bonnie but everyone just herd 'plop… plop' witch made everyone look at the now revelled hole witch then sent dazzling lights into the sky. While everyone was amazed by the lights Cory rapidly stabbed Yr-oc who then said "I'll come back with an army!" "You've said that 500 times and it has happened 21 + 4 times." As soon as Cory finished his sentence Yr-oc teleported away. Cory detransformed and walked to the hole and scanned the water and said "oh no that's fusion water" Cory then pulled Bonnie and Squishy out of the fusion.

 **To be continued in chapter 7: The fusion**

 **I'm open to ideas for later chapters**


	7. Fusion

**I'm open to ideas**

Bonnie opened her eyes to see Cory reading a newspaper from the year 155,321,400, Clement working on a machine and Ash and Serena watching her. "Hey guys, they are awake" said Serena. "I shall recite from the 10th Doctor and say, well that's a good thing".

"Okay where is Squishy" asked Bonnie.

"Right there" said Ash as he pointed at Bonnie/Squishy's eye.

"Hey get your finger away from my eyes, I am not Squishy." said Bonnie in an angry tone. Cory then said "2 things, 1 is word correction eye not eyes and 2, you and Squishy have fused together last night to become ...wait for it... Squishonnie".

Everyone looked at Cory and Pikachu used elector ball and launched it at Cory who ate the electro ball and he said "What I said I was working on a name and I can eat anything" Squishonnie said "How come it's just me talking?"

Well when someone falls asleep or is knocked out parts of their brain stops so it is possible that only your brain has started again since I scanned you and your brains are the only things that haven't fused together

"Oh" said Bonnie

"Cory you are getting good at explaining" said Serena

"I know that, yet what I don't know is how that fusion water got there"

Flashback (in the pit)

 _"Cory can you get them out of here?" asked Ash_

 _"You know it!" said Cory as he turned his aim into a Super-stretchy grabber and pulled them out of the pit._

The Present

Squishonnie then released another moan.

"What just happened, wait I can talk, yes" said Squishy.

"And now Squishy is up" said Cory who was still reading the newspaper

"Cory tell Squishy everything" said Clement

"Ok, so..."

Half an hour later:

That's it.

Squishy now let Bonnie speak. She's been dying to talk.

"Okay, thanks Cory. Anyway are we stuck like this forever?" asked Squishonnie.

"Not forever but you two could be stuck like that for a while"

"Oh" said Bonnie sadly.

"Don't worry I just have to figure out how that fusion water got there, how it is there, how exposed you were, how much anti-fusion water should you two drink and if the water was actually xfusion water" said Cory.

"Well that's a lot of things" said Ash

"It will be very hard without a blood sample and super speed but with one it will take exactly 1 week, 1 day, 1 hour, 1 minute and 19 seconds unless its xfusion water then I might not be able to reverse it"

Everyone was (silent/blank) for 1.01 seconds Bonnie broke the silence and said "I'm happy to do that how about you squish?, Yes okay, let's do it"

"Okay but after I do that you must go straight to Professor Sycamore's" said Cory.

"Why" asked Squishy, Bonnie and Clement at the same time.

"Because you could be easily mistaken as a rare Pokémon so people could try to catch you and you have a 10% change of being caught" explained Cory.

Suddenly a boy who was almost - teleported into the room and said "Darn it, it's broken, oh hi Cory"

"Hi Hudson, looks like your Ydimension vortex manipulator is broken.

"Yeah" said Hudson (my little Brother).

"What is going on" wondered Serena, Ash, Clement and Squishonnie all in unison.

"I'll tell you what's going on, before I had powers, this Ydimension was my brother"

"Oh" said Clement

"Yeah" said Hudson,

A lightbulb appeared above Cory's head ,he pulled out a map and said "Idea, okay so we are here at Silverwood (I made that name up [I think]) Pokémon Centre so it's about 2 week travel to the Professors but with Hudson that will become 2 hours, thanks to Randy Johnson and John Cena power!

"Okay let's do it" said Cory.

"Yeah" said everyone

"Zone" "Pika"

(PS Megazone and the Pokémon said it in their way)

(PPS my mum typed this chapter down and I edited it)

To be continued in Chapter 8: The Professors


End file.
